Contigo está mi casa
by Iruna
Summary: Una pequeña viñeta del reencuentro de Sam y Frodo después de 23 años...


_Una pequeña viñeta del reencuentro de Sam y Frodo 23 años después..._

* * *

**CONTIGO ESTÁ MI CASA**

Si alzaba la vista podía ver el cielo más bonito que sus ojos jamás verían. El azul y el rojo se mezclaban de tal forma que creaban colores casi indescriptibles. Podía notar la sal en el aire y la brisa fresca del mar al respirar. El sonido de las olas llegaba a sus oídos como si de una nana de cuna se tratase. El sol, que descansaba en su punto más alto en el cielo, lograba calentar sus frías manos. Todo aquello formaba la imagen perfecta. Pero para él, no tenía valor. Sabía que estuviera donde estuviese y viera los lugares que viera, nada sería tan maravilloso como su Comarca.

Oh, La Comarca… Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar sus campos verdes, sus colinas de hierba espesa, el sonido de los pájaros a media tarde, las risas de los niños pidiendo fuegos artificiales al mejor mago que había pisado esas tierras… La comida, el tabaco, las fiestas en la taberna junto a Merry, Pipin y Sam…

Podía haber recorrido miles de kilómetros y haber conocido a los seres más extraordinarios y sorprendentes de todos los tiempos, pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con su querido Sam. Y al recordar a su amigo, no podía evitar ensanchar más esa sonrisa y aferrarse a la barandilla del barco como si se aferrara al brazo de su amigo. Porque, ya unos cuantos años atrás, lo más duro que tuvo que hacer fue desprenderse de esa mano amiga que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Y ahí estaba él, veintitrés años después, subido de nuevo al barco que le condujo junto a Gandalf y a Bilbo al que sería su nuevo hogar, donde descansaría hasta que llegara la hora de comenzar su última y más solitaria aventura. Quizá era eso, el saber que esa aventura estaba cerca e impasible, lo que le había llevado a tomar la decisión de navegar de nuevo por esas aguas y dirigirse a La Comarca.

El sonido del cuerno que anunciaba la llegada le despertó de su letargo. Creía estar soñando, como lo hacía cada noche, con volver a ver aquello. Las puertas se abrieron y colocaron la rampa por donde él debía bajar. Un elfo le hablaba al lado suyo pero no tenía oídos para eso. No prestaba atención, no quería escucharles. Sólo deseaba llegar a su destino, llegar y ver a Sam.

Los baches del camino y los frenéticos movimientos que daba el carruaje no le importaban. Seguía en trance. Simplemente era demasiado extraño volver a ver esos árboles, esos suelos, esos rayos del sol que vislumbraba por la pequeña ventanilla del vehículo. Todo era perfecto. Pudo distinguir, junto al camino, el cartel que decía "Hobbiton" y le dio un vuelco al corazón. Cada vez estaba más cerca…

Puso un pie en el suelo e hinchó el pecho, cogiendo todo el aire que podían abarcar sus pulmones y comenzó a andar por aquel camino que tantas veces recorrió en sus años de juventud. Y allí, al final del sendero estaba su casa, Bolson Cerrado. Qué diría el viejo tío Bilbo si encontrase su hogar tan tranquilo y en calma… sin aventuras ni inquilinos que vayan en busca de ellos. Sólo una familia de hobbies normales y corrientes.

Las flores del jardín parecían saludarle a causa del viento, sabía que eso era obra de Sam y su buena mano para la jardinería. Se acercó a la pequeña puerta redonda de madera y alzó la mano. Sus nudillos se quedaron a medio camino entre la puerta y su cara. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera nervioso de llamar a su propia casa? Suspiró e intentó relajarse. Una risita nerviosa peleaba por salir de su boca. Volvió a suspirar y esta vez llamó a la puerta. Nadie le contestó. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró hacia la derecha. Estaba abierta. La empujó suavemente y asomó la cabeza. No parecía haber nadie.

Entró y recorrió la estancia con la mirada. La tristeza y añoranza le recorrió el cuerpo. Parecía ser ayer cuando abría esa misma puerta para dejar entrar a Gandalf y a su magia en una de sus visitas, cuando todavía no había anillos controladores ni señores oscuros, cuando su única preocupación era saber quién de sus amigos le acompañaría a la taberna esa noche. Entonces se sintió un intruso en aquel hogar, alguien que no debería estar allí. Sintió que después de tanto tiempo esa no era su casa.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- Escuchó esa voz y sus pies dejaron de caminar. Era él.- ¡Si no sale ahora mismo le juro que no me hago responsable de lo que pueda sucederle!

Se giró lentamente, con miedo de que su mente le hubiera jugado una mala pasada y no fuera su amigo el que estaba detrás de él. La casa estaba a oscuras y no se veía más de un palmo a distancia, pero le distinguió parado en la puerta, con el rastrillo en la mano buscando al intruso con los ojos. Sonrió al verle. Los años habían pasado por Sam a diferencia de por él, que aunque no tenía la vitalidad de años atrás, todavía parecía un muchacho. Sam dio un paso al frente y lo miró con la boca abierta. Veía su pelo cubierto de unas cuantas canas que comenzaban a asomarse por el paso del tiempo, unos cuantos quilos de más y unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Para cualquier otro, su amigo se estaría volviendo mayor, pero para él, estaba igual que lo recordaba veintitrés años atrás.

- Sam…

- Señor Frodo…- Susurró para él mismo.

Dejó caer el rastrillo de sus manos provocando un ruido que le molestó en sus oídos, pero no le importó.

- Dígame que no es una ilusión lo que veo sino que de verdad es usted es que está frente a mí, Señor Frodo…

Le sonrió como respuesta, no hacía falta más. Sam le miró durante un segundo más y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía los brazos de su amigo alrededor de él. Respiró hondo al abrazarle. Estaba ahí, delante de él, estrechándole entre sus brazos. Era real, era Su Sam.

Se separó lentamente, temiendo que si lo hacía desaparecería como en un sueño. Pero seguía ahí, mirándole con los ojos aguados y dedicándole la sonrisa más grande que nunca había visto.

- Oh, Sam…

Le acarició la cara con las manos, hundiéndolas en su pelo y luego volviendo a pasarlas por su rostro una vez más. Se acercó a él y cerró los ojos mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, justo igual al que le dio cuando se despidieron. De pronto sintió volver en el tiempo, volver a ese momento en el que la herida de la Cima de los vientos era tan pesada como cargar el anillo. Volver a sentir a Sam a su lado. Le miró con sus hipnotizantes ojos azules y volvió a abrazarle.

Por fin estaba en casa.


End file.
